Austin "Angel" Speed
Angel is G's eldest child, and the one who takes the most after his father. He teaches philosophy at Kronos Institute. Personality Angel is a pacifist and lover of peace. He spends his time meditating and trying to understand himself and his place in the universe. He believes that any problem can be solved by talking it out, though he recognizes that violence can have some value as a last resort. He enjoys having discussions and debates, but he disapproves of raising voices; he only gets angry when someone rejects his philosophy without discussing it. He is naturally charismatic, and his easy going way has made him popular around campus. History Angel's birth was an international issue. The first son of G, Angel was the first person to ever exist who could have had a * class power. When it became clear that he was just like his father, the attention faded, though it has never gone away. Angel idolizes his father, and he strove to be just as good of a man. He came to Kronos as soon as he was eligible, to be closer to his father, and they have had a close relationship. Angel knows his father better than anyone else in the world. Angel excelled in all of his classes, but his true talent was making friends. Angel was loved by everyone on campus, and he gained a reputation for being charitable, kind, and a good friend to come to for advice. After graduating with majors in Philosophy and World Politics, he toured the world, only to come back two years later to teach Philosophy. Powers *Speed (S): Angel can move at superhuman speeds, and his speed records far surpased previous school records, until his younger brother Phoenix managed to best it by a single mile per hour. *Radiation Manipulation (A): Similar to his brother Phoenix, Angel can control radiation energy. He does not use this for combat. He prefers to channel it into creating energy wings, which allow him to soar into the sky. *Light Manipulation (B): Angel's radiation control also splintered off into the unique power to manipulate light. He cannot produce light, but he is able to redirect it. When he was a student, he liked to use this to make halos around his head. Appearance Those who knew G when he was young are stunned by how similar he and Angel look. His blond hair is so pale it shines like silver, which matches his grey eyes. He is tall at 6'0", and slim. His angelic appearance is enhanced by natural beauty. Relationships *Phoenix : While Phoenix's love for combat makes Angel uncomfortable, he believes in personal growth and mastery. This is why Angel trained Phoenix to control his powers, and the two are very close. *Cerberus : Angel is supportive of his younger brothers, and Cerberus tends to take less energy to talk to than Phoenix. Angel does his best to get Cerberus to be more honest and open, but ultimately he has to trust his younger brother to make good decisions. *Jessica: Angel may be ten years older than his little sister, but he hasn't let this hurt their relationship. Angel helped raise Jessica, and he was always there for her when she had a bad day or needed advice. Even at Kronos, they get together when they can to talk over tea or coffee. *Amy Calendar: Amy and Angel have been rivals for all of their lives. She is passionate and believes that you need to make mistakes to grow. Their differing philosophies lead to constant bickering, and they always competed to best each other and prove that they had the better approach to life. In a strange twist of fate, in college this rivalry became something else, and while they still compete and bicker, they are married and expecting a baby. Category:GC Dorm